Rapport d'une alchimiste d'Etat
by Ichihara
Summary: Elle s'appelle Arashi et est alchimiste d'Etat. Une nuit, Greed a abusé d'elle. Voici son rapport, suivi du journal de Greed. Attention au contenu. Suite romancée en ligne
1. Rapport d'une alchimiste

Crédits : Greed et le monde de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention, fans de Greed, je suis là pour dénoncer le côté le plus détestable de l'homonculus, sa passion pour les belles femmes.

Rapport de mission de l'alchimiste Arashi

Ce qu'on protège derrière toutes ces barrières, ce qui ne doit jamais être dévoilé car jamais cela n'aurait du se produire… Une vie passée sous silence, une douleur qu'aucun cœur ne peut supporter. Le souvenir d'une nuit, un cauchemar qui n'a pas de lieu d'être mais qui chaque soir revit, car j'y repense… Sans pouvoir leur en parler, même si quelque part ça pourrait m'aider. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'avez pas idée de ma blessure. Même si elle ne se voit pas, elle saigne encore plus chaque soir, alors que lentement la lumière du soleil s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître, que j'entends à nouveau sa voix…

Je ne veux plus y penser ! Mais si j'en parle pas, je vais devenir folle. Alors je dois l'écrire, raconter ce qui s'est passé, ce dont je me souviens. Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Première rencontre, on s'est battu. Il se nomme Greed, moi Arashi, il est homonculus et je suis alchimiste d'Etat. Mon rôle c'est d'arrêter les types dans son genre, de faire mon rapport et d'aller pioncer. C'est ce que je comptais faire, ce qui ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme je l'avais imaginé. Bref. Greed, c'est un homme assez charismatique, beau et musclé. Pour la plupart des femmes, si c'était pas un vrai psychopathe, ce serait peut être le mec parfait. Peut être… Sauf qu'il est Greed, l'avarice personnifiée. Il veut l'argent, le pouvoir et les femmes. Rien que ça !

Je ne m'en rends jamais compte, mais il paraît que je suis très belle. J'ai de quoi plaire à n'importe quel homme, alors à un homme qui a son caractère, il lui fallait me posséder. Ca ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure, si vous saviez le nombre de mecs que je rembarre à longueur de journées. Depuis la mort de mon mari, l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore aujourd'hui, je ne laissais pas un s'approcher de mon cœur. J'ai déjà trop souffert une fois, je ne supporterais pas deux. Et puis, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir, lui, même s'il n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Si vous saviez à quel point il me manque !

Comment j'ai atterri dans cette chambre ? Je sais pas, je crois que j'ai fait exprès d'oublier. Ou alors il m'a assommé et je m'y suis retrouvée, j'en sais rien. Passons.

Après quelques tentatives de drague on va dire, il a dit qu'il voulait bien me laisser partir. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée à clé… Clé qu'il ne voulait pas me donner. Il l'a mise entre ses dents et m'a dit que si je la voulais, j'avais qu'à la récupérer. J'ai pas hésité, ou peut être une seconde. Même si je savais ce qui allait se passer, je l'ai fait, j'ai saisi la clé avec les dents.

A partir de maintenant il me devient de plus en plus dur de continuer le récit. Mais quelque chose m'y pousse malgré moi. Peut être que ça me permettra d'oublier.

Il m'a embrassé (il a quand même enlevé la clé). Ca s'est enchaîné, voila tout. Il était le maître, dominateur. Je dois raconter, je dois dire ce qui s'est passé. Non, je ne peux pas…

Je suis partie me chercher un chocolat, j'espère que ça me calmera. Je me suis jurée avant d'écrire ce rapport de tout dire, de vous faire comprendre ce qui s'est passé, en espérant que nous autres, alchimistes d'Etat, ferons tout pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise à une autre. Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais que je ne suis ni la première ni la dernière.

Ca s'est passé sur le lit au moins. Il a ôté ses vêtements, les miens. Il a commencé ses caresses, et est allé plus loin. Allongé d'abord sur moi, il est passé sous moi et m'a forcé donc à aller sur lui, avant de repasser dessus.

Trois phrases. Ca semble facile à dire non ? Seulement trois, alors pourquoi une heure à les écrire quand vous mettrez deux secondes à les lire ? Parce que vous, vous n'aurez pas à vous rappeler de la couleur du mur, de son visage au dessus du votre, de ses mains qui se baladent au gré de ses envies. De ma terreur et de mon incompréhension. Ce que je ne voulais pas admettre, il me la fait sentir, en me prenant la main et en la dirigeant vers son bas ventre.

Alors si maintenant vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je frémis face à lui, pourquoi j'ai tant du mal à me contrôler, pourquoi mes mots ne viennent pas, imaginez… Si ça recommençait, encore et encore…

Fin du rapport, écrit dans la nuit du 15 au 16 Août de l'an 1917. Alchimiste d'Etat Arashi Tokuto.


	2. Journal de Greed

Journal de Greed

Ca s'est passé devant le Devil's Nest. On a pourtant pris pas mal de précautions avec les autres, mais cette saleté d'alchimiste a réussi à nous retrouver. Pas mal roulée la fille, même carrément canon. Dommage qu'on les force à porter cet uniforme bleu, ça peut tout gâcher. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qu'elle devait attacher pour ne pas être gêné, des yeux mauves, la peau blanche, se nommait Arashi. Mon genre quoi. Un peu plus petite que moi aussi : les grandes, j'aime pas.

Elle m'a sommé de me rendre, j'ai explosé de rire. Ces alchimistes d'Etat, quels comiques ! Alors on a commencé à se battre. Elle traçait ses cercles comme personne, alliant rapidité, efficacité et esthéticité. Ca se dit pas ? Bref, c'est mon journal, je fais comme je veux.

Elle m'a frappé, et croyez moi elle a du se faire mal. Elle était si proche de moi, je pouvais sentir la fragrance de son parfum, si érotique. Notre combat avait éveillé mes sens, je sentais ce feu dévorant s'emparer de moi. J'ai soudainement eu envie d'elle, de la posséder. Après tout, si tout doit m'appartenir, pourquoi ferait elle exception ? Mais dans la rue… Merci, je ne suis peut être pas humain mais il y a des limites ! Alors je l'ai tout simplement mise K.O. et emmené dans ma chambre.

Je l'ai allongé sur le lit, j'ai prit une chaise et j'ai patiemment attendu qu'elle se réveille. Mais je lui avais quand même ôté sa lourde veste bleue qui cachait les formes de son corps...

Je la regardais, ses seins, ses hanches, sa bouche, tout me faisait envie et rendait l'attente encore plus dure. J'aurais fini par la prendre même dans son sommeil, mais heureusement elle s'est réveillée. J'ai souri, elle s'est reculée et a demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Ne plus avoir sa veste l'a gravement perturbé, je le voyais à son visage. Je l'ai rassuré en quelques mots, puis je lui ai dit que je la voulais. Elle a plissé des yeux, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre la blague. Elle a vite compris que ça n'en était pas une.

Elle s'est mise en colère, a tenté de me frapper. Elle avait beau n'arriver à rien, elle continuait à se battre, et j'adore ça. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me battre contre une femme, je précise. Donc j'ai rusé un peu.

Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle m'a regardé sans y croire. Evidemment, la porte était fermée, et seul moi avait la clé. Ca m'a donné l'idée d'un petit jeu. Je l'ai mise entre mes dents, laissant dépasser la moitié, et lui ai dit de la récupérer de la même manière que je la tenais. Je l'ai vu hésiter une seconde, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si ? Elle s'est exécutée à mon plus grand bonheur. Son souffle a caressé mes lèvres. J'ai lâché la clé et l'ai reprise avant de l'embrasser, mes bras entourant son corps, mes mains posés dans le bas de son dos. Ma langue a doucement caressé la sienne, c'était l'extase. J'ai glissé ma main gauche sous son T-shirt, la droite a passé sa ceinture et a commencé à descendre…

Elle se débattait entre mes bras, mais décidemment n'était pas assez forte. Je l'ai allongé sur le lit, l'emprisonnant sous moi de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle avait peur, très peur. Je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, tout en m'acharnant sur le bouton de son pantalon. Pas moyen d'enlever son T-shirt, je l'ai tout simplement déchiré. Ma main a passé sur son abdomen, sur ses seins, mes doigts ont suivi le contour de ses lèvres…

Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour des préliminaires, je la voulais trop. Elle s'est vite retrouvée sans vêtements, hurlant et tentant de se débattre, les larmes aux yeux. Curieusement, ses petites gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues m'ont attendri. J'y suis allé plus doucement, de peur qu'elle n'aie mal. Je dois être devenu un peu trop sentimental au fil des siècles. Rapidement, je me suis retrouvé dénudé. Elle avait cessé de crier et pleurait maintenant en silence. Je l'ai embrassé, d'abord le front, puis la joue gauche, puis la droite, et enfin mes lèvres ont pris les siennes.

A quoi bon raconter la suite, je m'en souviendrais toujours à la perfection. La seule chose où j'ai vraiment été sadique, c'est lorsque je l'ai fait passer au dessus, la tenant fermement par les hanches. Je ne me souviens pas avoir cessé de sourire durant tout ce temps. Ce moment n'a pas durer longtemps, je suis très vite repassé en dominant. J'ai pris sa main, je voulais sentir le contact de sa chair contre la mienne. Ses doigts fins ont effleuré mon torse, électrisant mon corps. Puis la fin du rêve.

Je l'ai déposé à la porte d'une caserne, endormie, une de mes vestes en guise de couverture, et je suis parti. Depuis je ne cesse de penser à elle. Martel m'a dit que ça devait être de l'amour, et sincèrement… je me demande. Au fil de ce récit, j'ai revécu cette nuit merveilleuse seconde par seconde, chaque sentiment qui m'a envahi, ses larmes…

Hier je l'ai revu, elle n'a pas changé. Qui sait, peut être que je vais retourner la voir, lui parler réellement. L'occasion de revivre cette nuit, mais que celle-ci devienne un rêve pour nous deux…

Raaah je me suis vraiment ramolli ! Un homonculus amoureux, d'une femme qui doit le haïr ! C'est… excitant, grisant… Mais ce serait tellement mieux si elle pouvait m'aimer en retour, répondre à mes baisers et à mes caresses…

Fin du journal de Greed.


	3. Deuxième rencontre

_Beaucoup de monde (au moins cinq personnes paf) m'ont demandé s'il y avait une suite à cette fic. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais en faire une, vu que à la base j'ai écris ça juste pour montrer le côté bestial de Greed (Vous êtes sensés le haïr à ce moment soi dit en passant lol), qu'on retrouve dans ma fic Alya. _

_J'avoue que moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à relire ce que j'ai écris, alors ça va être dur pour la suite XD mais je vais faire un effort. Après ces bonnes paroles et un dernier « Greed, enfoiré ! », voici la suite, cette fois ci romancée._

QG du sud, 8h venait de sonner. Arashi Tokuto, récemment promue colonelle à la suite de la capture d'un gang de trafiquants d'arme, entamait sa visite d'inspection. Elle avait sous ses ordres une femme répondant au nom d'Elise, son premier lieutenant, cheveux noirs tressés et yeux bleus. Second lieutenant, Benjamin Trist, un grand brun aux yeux verts. Un sergent, ou plutôt une, Lira Nomec, une fille timide, blonde cheveux coupés court et les yeux cachés par de grosses lunettes. Un autre sous lieutenant, Eric Jansem, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, le plus grand de la bande. Et enfin un adjugeant, Cyril Devasse, un roux sympathique et yeux noisettes. La petite bande était réunie au grand complet ce matin, veste repassé et aucun pli dans le pantalon, au garde à vous. Il fallait dire qu'elle était exigeante Arashi. Mais tous les membres de son équipe appréciaient la jeune femme, qui en dehors du boulot était d'agréable compagnie. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, ils la trouvaient plutôt déprimée…

- Repos, fit Arashi en partant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Oui colonel !

Tous reprirent le travail avec ardeur, ce qui consistait à trier, ranger et signer les dossiers. Arashi tenait un rapport entre ses mains, mais ne semblait pas décidée à l'ouvrir ou même le classer. Elise s'approcha d'elle avec une nouvelle pile de dossier. La colonelle laissa le rapport sur un coin du bureau et se mit à la tâche. Eric vint la voir à son tour et désigna la chemise jaune solitaire.

- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Arashi sursauta. Décidemment, elle était bien nerveuse ces temps ci.

- Non ce ne sera pas la peine, le remercia t elle. Il s'agit de mon propre rapport.

- Ah…

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Se pouvait il… que ce soit le fameux rapport relatant les faits de la nuit deux semaines auparavant ? Un soldat avait trouvé la colonelle endormie devant les portes de la caserne, une veste d'homme la couvrant. Même si rien n'avait été dit, les membres de son équipe avaient deviné que quelque chose de grave était arrivée à leur supérieure. Depuis ce jour, une colère sourde grondait en eux, et ils n'attendaient que de connaître le nom du coupable pour aller lui remettre les idées en place à coup de revolvers.

Enfin la pause de midi arriva. Arashi se dirigea vers le réfectoire en compagnie d'Elise et Cyril, bavardant de la pluie et du beau temps. Quant aux autres…

- Ca y est ? demanda Eric à Benjamin qui faisait le guet prêt de la porte.

- Oui, ils sont partis pour de bon.

- Ok, à toi Lira.

La jeune femme blonde s'accroupit face au troisième tiroir de sa supérieur et commença à triturer la serrure.

- Tout de même, murmura t elle gênée. C'est un peu de l'espionnage ce qu'on va faire.

- Il le faut, répliqua gentiment Eric. Si on devait attendre qu'elle se confie à nous, on serait déjà tous partis à la retraite.

Enfin le tiroir fut ouvert et le rapport extirpé. Le cœur battant à la chamade, les trois militaires se penchèrent dessus et commencèrent à le lire…

Une demi heure plus tard, Arashi, Elise et Cyril revenaient du réfectoire avec des sandwichs pour leurs camarades. Ceux-ci étaient encore en train de travailler à leur bureau. Arashi sourit.

- Vous feriez mieux de prendre une pause, vous allez vous tuer à la tâche.

Eric sourit.

- Mais non, on prend juste un peu d'avance, pas vrai Benjamin ?

- Ouais ! Comme ça, on pourra partir plus tôt ce soir ! s'exclama celui-ci en s'étirant.

- Ne croyez pas ça, second lieutenant Trist, le réprimanda Elise en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a toujours du travail à faire.

- Ne soyez pas si sévère, lieutenant Hawkeye, geignit Benjamin en laissant retomber ses bras. On croirait entendre votre cousine !

- Elle travaille toujours pour le colonel Mustang ? demanda Cyril.

Elise soupira.

- Oh oui, et elle a un peu de mal parait il à lui faire faire son travail.

Arashi cacha son sourire amusé. Elle s'assit à son bureau, inséra la petite clé dans la serrure du troisième tiroir et en sortit son rapport. Lira détourna les yeux, les mains tremblantes. Benjamin et Eric se replongèrent dans leur travail.

Il fallut attendre deux heures pour qu'Arashi décide d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, seule cette fois ci. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Elise et Cyril se jetèrent pratiquement sur leurs camarades.

- Alors !

Le visage de Benjamin s'assombrit, Lira réprima ses larmes, Eric fixa le bois de son bureau avec insistance.

- C'est pire que ce qu'on croyait…

Arashi marchait dans la cour de la caserne, les mains dans les poches de sa veste militaire. Elle salua un de ses supérieurs et discuta un peu avec lui des récents évènements de Lior. Affaire regrettable selon certains, un nouveau Ishbal selon d'autres. Pour Arashi, une guerre de plus qu'on aurait pu éviter. Puis elle reprit sa petite balade. Inconsciemment, elle évitait toutes les zones d'ombres et coins, préférant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, maigre réconfort. Son rapport, ce fameux rapport, elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le remettre à ses supérieurs, occupait encore ses pensées. Peut être ne le montrerait elle jamais. Elle songea à ses subordonnés. Elle les savait inquiets pour elle, et depuis ce fameux jour, ils s'étaient montrés encore plus attentifs et attentionnés. Elle les remerciait chaque jour en silence, mais elle ne savait pas si un jour elle leur dirait, à eux aussi, la triste vérité.

Elise porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Cyril espérait toujours qu'il s'agisse d'une blague.

- Oh mon dieu… finit il par lâcher.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Lira sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Elle souffre tellement, et nous…

- On sait ou ça s'est passé ? demanda Elise la voix tremblante.

- Dublith, déclara sombrement Eric.

Tous gardèrent le silence un instant. Puis Benjamin posa l'horrible question à laquelle tous songeaient.

- Et s'il revenait la voir ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'exclama Lira catastrophée. Il ne faut pas, surtout pas !

- Moi je sais pourquoi il dit ça… murmura Cyril.

Il partit chercher un dossier et l'ouvrit pour que tout le monde puisse lire.

- Ca fait deux semaines… dit Eric pris de cours.

- Qu'on nous a signalé la présence du criminel dans le coin, compléta Elise en s'asseyant tout à coup, trop abasourdie pour pouvoir encore tenir debout.

- Il va falloir se rendre à l'évidence, il la suit, dit enfin Benjamin le poing serré.

- Et est ce que la colonelle le sait ? demanda Lira.

Le silence retomba. C'était une excellente question.

Non, Arashi ne le savait pas. Ou du moins, pas avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte par elle-même. Et peut être quelque part aurait il mieux valu qu'on le lui dise, avant de se retrouver face à lui. Greed. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était sortie de la caserne. Et maintenant, elle se tenait debout devant lui, lui qui souriait encore, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez cachant ses yeux mauves. Il n'était jamais très loin en fait, il aimait la regarder. Bien sûr, ça ne lui suffisait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était enfin montré, après deux semaines.

Arashi fit un pas un arrière, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Lui avançait autant de fois qu'elle reculait, même plus. Enfin elle se détourna et se mit à courir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tracer de cercle, mais si elle courait assez vite pour se réfugier au quartier général…

Greed soupira en la voyant s'enfuir, puis se lança à sa poursuite. A ce jeu, l'homonculus était de loin le plus rapide, il fut sur elle en quelques secondes et la déséquilibra. Elle tomba en avant, roula sur elle-même et se releva un peu plus loin, lui faisant face. Elle traça un cercle à la va vite. Un mur de terre et de racines se dressa entre eux. Le temps que Greed l'explose, Arashi était déjà repartie. En deux enjambés il la rattrapa à nouveau et la saisit par le bras, la forçant à se retourner. Elle lui hurla de la lâcher tout en se débattant.

Si elle continue de crier, elle risque de rameuter du monde Songea l'homonculus avec dépit. Alors il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sans douceur. Arashi lui mordit cruellement la lèvre, mais il tint bon. Autant c'était un moyen efficace pour la faire taire, autant il y prenait goût… Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla un peu plus à lui, prolongeant le baiser. Il sentit ses larmes sur ses lèvres et se délecta de leur saveur.

Puis un coup de feu…

- COLONELLE !

Il jura. Ca avait été bien trop court à son goût. Greed fusilla du regard les gêneurs, un groupe de cinq blanc becs déguisés en schtroumpfs qui braquaient tous leur revolvers sur lui. Il se détacha d'Arashi, qui se recula et tomba dans les bras d'un gars brun aux yeux verts, au grand déplaisir de l'homonculus. L'un des militaires lui tira dessus, la balle se logea dans sa boite crânienne. Il tomba nez dans la poussière. La militaire qui lui avait infligé la blessure s'approcha prudemment de lui et retourna son corps en plaçant son pied en dessous de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Salut.

Elle recula vivement, sous le choc. Il en profita pour se relever et s'enfuir. Tant pis pour cette fois ci.

_Et voila la suite ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai encore du mal à relire cette partie, je trouve ce qui arrive à Arashi trop horrible ! Ah c'est moi qui écrit ? Youps… Il y a moyen que je fasse la suite, mais pour ça faut me demander_


	4. Un cauchemar qui chaque jour se revit

- Là, c'est fini, murmura Benjamin en berçant doucement sa supérieure en larmes.

- Et merde, on l'a perdu ! Jura Eric en rengainant son arme avec dépit.

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il… s'excusa Elise en frissonnant.

- C'est pas ta faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir, la rassura Cyril en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Lira ôta sa veste bleue et la posa sur les épaules d'Arashi qui tremblait. Jamais les membres de son équipe ne l'avaient vu réagir ainsi, sauf… Oui, une seule fois ils l'avaient vu aussi détruite, et ce fut le jour de l'enterrement de son mari. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement trois ans et n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais l'idée les tentait. Puis, alors qu'il rentrait du boulot, il fut tué lors d'un attentat visant un poste de l'armée. Arashi avait mis longtemps à s'en remettre, et à ce jour encore elle n'avait jamais tenté une nouvelle histoire avec quiconque. Alors évidemment…

Eric proposa de jouer les gardes du corps chacun à tour de rôle, et l'idée fut acceptée. Arashi était encore trop choquée pour pouvoir parler. Ils l'emmenèrent au Q.G. où ils trouvèrent une salle de repos libre. Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement.

Pas très loin de là, perché en haut d'un arbre, Greed observait les « schtroumpfs » qui s'agitaient autour d'Arashi. Il avait entendu leur conversation et en déduit qu'ils savaient. Ca risquait de poser un problème pour la suite, si ils passaient son temps à la surveiller. Il redescendit de son perchoir et s'éloigna mains dans les poches, l'air songeur.

Lorsque Arashi se réveilla enfin, elle songea tout d'abord que tout ceci n'était un cauchemar. Mais malheureusement, l'horreur de la réalité était tout aussi cruelle que véridique. Elle se redressa dans le lit de la salle de repos et observa ce qui se tenait tout près d'elle. Un bureau avait été déplacé devant le lit, ainsi Elise Hawkeye pouvait veiller sur sa supérieure tout en continuant à travailler. Dans un coin de la pièce, accroupie devant une étagère, Lira fouillait les tiroirs à la recherche de papier et d'un stylo. Les hommes étaient partis réquisitionner une voiture. Elise releva la tête et sourit gentiment.

- Ca va mieux colonelle ?

Et comment ça pourrait aller ? lui hurlait son cœur brisée. Mais Arashi esquissa un sourire et inclina la tête. Lira s'approcha d'elle à son tour.

- Les sous lieutenants et l'adjugeant sont partis chercher une voiture pour vous ramener chez vous.

Arashi apprécia l'initiative. C'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer seule à pieds après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de Greed sur les siennes, mêlé à son sang. Elle se remit à trembler et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Elise vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va aller, vous n'avez plus besoin de cacher votre douleur maintenant, dit elle d'une voix douce.

Arashi se laissa aller. Ses sanglots silencieux émurent Lira, qui manqua de pleurer à son tour.

Même si elles avaient lu le rapport, même si la force des mots d'Arashi les avait profondément touché, elles savaient bien qu'elles étaient encore très loin de pouvoir imaginer ce que la colonelle ressentait en ce moment. Haine ou amertume, dégoût ou chagrin, désespoir ou abattement ? Peut être tout ça à la fois, ou peut être pas. Ces souvenirs qu'Arashi voulait chasser de son esprit, mais plus elle essayait et plus ils s'imposaient… Ne plus y penser, comment faire lorsqu'un bruit de porte que l'on ferme vous fait sursauter à chaque fois ? Qu'on a peur ne serait ce que d'entrer dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, qu'on évite de se retrouver seule alors qu'on a besoin de solitude ? Sa vie était devenue un enfer, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Je… je voudrais disparaître, sanglota t elle. Ne plus rien sentir, et surtout pas ses mains sur mon corps. Je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête. Pitié !

Elise la serra un peu plus contre elle. Cette fois ci, Lira ne fit rien pour retenir ses larmes.

Eric, Cyril et Benjamin hésitaient à rentrer. Le roux renifla bruyamment et ne prétexta même pas un rhume passager ou une allergie quelconque pour expliquer ses yeux humides. Finalement les trois hommes passèrent la porte et s'approchèrent de leur supérieure, tête basse.

- Colonelle, murmura Eric.

Arashi essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main, puis se détacha un peu d'Elise.

- Je voudrais rentrer, dit elle doucement. Je suis si fatiguée.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser toute seule comme ça, dit fermement Benjamin. Vous viendrez chez moi ce soir, et Cyril restera aussi.

Arashi ne protesta pas. Au contraire, la décision de son subordonné la rassurait. Elle eut un sourire empli de gratitude pour le jeune homme, qui rougit légèrement.

- Bon, par contre, euh… Pour les vêtements…

- Je m'en charge, annonça Elise. Mon appartement est à deux pas du votre.

La question étant réglée, il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il en était désormais ainsi depuis une semaine : Arashi dormait ou chez Benjamin, ou chez Elise, en compagnie de deux de ses amis. Ils venaient ensemble au bureau, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient dans la même pièce… Une véritable surveillance rapprochée, mais efficace. On n'avait pas revu Greed depuis.

Arashi se remettait tout doucement du choc, grâce au soutien de ses amis. Elle ne leur en avait pas voulu d'avoir lu le rapport, au contraire ça l'avait soulagé de savoir qu'ils savaient. Une chose qu'on ne peut dire, mais qui pourtant une fois avouée devient simple souvenir et non une réalité qu'on vit seconde après seconde.

Ce matin là, alors qu'Arashi venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Eric et de Benjamin, elle nota qu'Elise, Cyril et Lira étaient absents. Les deux premiers arrivèrent bien vite, main dans la main, à la grande surprise des autres militaires. Pourtant cela faisait bien deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient ! Arashi sourit, attendrie. Eric ricana.

- Et dans trois semaines, le mariage ! Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu mon pauvre Cyril !

- Et vous, vous n'avez jamais songé à vous caser, sous lieutenant Jansem ? demanda Arashi à son subordonné.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- J'aime bien ma liberté.

- Et bien moi, je me marierais un jour c'est sûr ! affirma Benjamin que tout le monde savait grand romantique. J'aurais un beau costume blanc avec un nœud papillon, et ma promise sera aussi tout en blanc, le visage couvert d'un voile quasi translucide qui me dévoilera petit à petit sa beauté alors que je soulèverais tout doucement…

- On se calme gamin, répliqua Eric en lui assénant une taloche à l'arrière du crâne. Déjà faudrait que tu trouves une femme.

- Ouais bah à mon avis, t'auras un peu plus de problèmes de ce côté-là.

- On se calme messieurs, dit enfin Arashi en s'asseyant à son bureau. Je vous rappelle que nous avons du travail.

Et le temps passa… A 9h30, le courrier arriva. Arashi ouvrit une enveloppe en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation d'Eric, Benjamin et Cyril, qui plaisantaient sur le retard de Lira.

- Elle a encore du se perdre dans les rues de la ville.

- Faudrait organiser des cours d'orientation à la caserne.

- Ou lui acheter un chien qui connaîtrait le parcours par cœur.

- Vous allez arrêter de médire sur elle et vous remettre à bosser oui ! s'énerva Elise.

Arashi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ou allez vous colonelle ? demanda Eric déjà prêt à la suivre.

- Au bureau du général. J'ai reçu un ordre de mission, mais il a oublié de le signer, expliqua Arashi en souriant. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, continuez votre travail en attendant.

Eric se rassit et Arashi sortit. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit.

- Colonelle Arashi ? Le général vous demande, annonça un soldat.

- Ca tombe bien, elle est partie le voir, répondit Cyril.

Le soldat semblait perplexe.

- Pourtant, je viens de quitter le général, et la colonelle n'était pas avec lui. La preuve, il vient de me demander d'aller la chercher.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas croisé dans le couloir ? demanda Elise très pragmatique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit une voix.

Elle tourna lentement la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je n'ai croisé personne, répéta pour la troisième fois consécutive le pauvre soldat harcelé par trois hommes et une femme incrédules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux bras se glissèrent autour des épaules d'Arashi. Une tête se posa au creux de son cou. Les mains parcouraient ce corps si désiré.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla une voix à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller gentiment le cou.

Face à Arashi, Lira était assise sur une chaise, ligotée et bâillonnée. La pauvre sergent ne cessait de secouer la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ! s'exclama Benjamin affolé après avoir parcouru tout le Q.G. au pas de course.

Elise vint le rejoindre, très pâle. Elle lui tendit une lettre.

- C'est ce qu'elle a reçu ce matin avant de partir.

- Oh mon dieu… fit il après l'avoir lu rapidement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi réprima un frisson. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, pas maintenant.

- Laissez-la partir, dit elle d'une voix ferme.

Les mains de Greed trouvèrent les boutons de sa veste et les défirent. Le lourd vêtement tomba au sol.

- Laissez-la partir ! Répéta Arashi.

Les doigts de l'homonculus effleurèrent sa peau.

- Je suis venue, alors laissez là !

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Arashi ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Vous ne m'écoutez même pas, finit elle par dire en souriant nerveusement.

Il la força à se retourner. Son doigt caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant que sa bouche ne s'en empare. Baiser qu'il cassa bien vite. Arashi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Greed se dirigea vers Lira et la détacha. La sergent ôta son bâillon et courut vers sa supérieure.

- Colonelle Tokuto ! Vous n'auriez pas du venir !

- Ca va aller, Lira, la rassura Arashi d'une voix douce. Va-t-en, enfuis toi le plus loin possible d'ici.

Lira la dévisagea, horrifiée.

- Vous… Vous n'allez pas…

Arashi baissa la tête, ses cheveux venant cacher son visage.

- Moi, il ne me laissera pas partir. Mais toi, tu as une chance de t'en sortir, alors saisis-la.

Elle releva la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir connu, tous. Vous avez vraiment été adorable ces derniers jours, et j'ai été très fière d'être votre supérieur.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi parlez vous comme si vous n'alliez jamais revenir ! s'exclama Lira en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Arashi. Pourquoi !

Arashi ferma les yeux.

- Juste… Pourras tu dire à Benjamin… à Eric… Cyril et Elise… que je suis désolée…

Lira se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer encore.

- Non, ce que je vais leur dire, c'est l'endroit ou vous êtes, et ils viendront vous sauver ! Alors tentez de gagner du temps, je vous en prie ! Je vais courir aussi vite que je peux, et on sera bientôt là !

Et elle partit, moitié courant, moitié trébuchant. Greed ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Ils n'arriveront pas à temps, dit il simplement en revenant vers la jeune femme.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, ses doigts enlacés avec les siens, puis l'entraîna vers le lit au fond de la pièce.

- Un homonculus amoureux, lui murmura t il en la serrant contre lui. Qui y aurait cru un jour ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa main avait trouvé son revolver rangée sur le côté. Elle enleva la sécurité, leva l'arme et la pointa contre le front de Greed.

- Tu sais que ça ne me tuera pas, dit il en riant.

Arashi soupira, puis tourna l'arme contre elle-même.

- Vous, non. Moi, si.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ouh que je suis méchante et sadique ! Fin du chapitre. Petit commentaire? Est ce que je devrais m'arrêter la?_


	5. Je t'aime, moi pas encore

Greed ne bougeait plus. Un seul geste de sa part et il en était sûr, Arashi appuierait sur la détente. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. L'index de la militaire de crispa sur la détente. Elle ne quittait pas l'homonculus du regard. Lui au dessus d'elle, attendant sa décision dans un silence religieux. Enfin il soupira et se releva.

- Je vois.

Arashi se redressa prudemment, son arme toujours pointée contre sa gorge. Elle était tout de même surprise de la réaction de l'homonculus, n'ayant pas entendu lorsque celui-ci avait avoué être… amoureux.

- Pourquoi vous arrêter ? Ironisa t elle. Après tout, il vous suffira d'en trouver une autre. La première venue, comme d'habitude.

Greed passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

- Ca ne marche pas vraiment comme ça. Ce n'est pas un jeu, comme tu sembles le croire.

- Que… Comme je semble le croire ! explosa t elle. Car vous pensez vraiment que je considère le viol _comme un jeu !_

- C'est pas… tenta de se justifier l'homonculus, mais déjà Arashi s'était levée pour le gifler violemment.

Il en resta abasourdi. Elle avait lâché son arme qui reposait désormais sur son lit et défiait l'homonculus du regard, poings serrés, tout son être vibrant de rage.

- Trois semaines que j'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit. Trois semaines que je n'ose même plus regarder par la fenêtre la nuit. Trois semaines que j'appréhende de m'engager dans les petites ruelles sombres, que ce soit accompagnée ou non. Trois semaines que vous me pourrissez la vie ! Et je ne verrais ça que comme un jeu ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi !

Elle le gifla à nouveau, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, bien décidée à quitter ces lieux. Il la rattrapa et la poussa contre un mur avant de se coller à elle, mains à plat contre le béton.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répliqua t il en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais considéré cet acte comme un jeu, ou quelque chose d'aussi futile.

- C'est pour ça que vous être prêt à recommencer ? souffla Arashi avec hargne.

Il la regarda en souriant.

- Disons que c'est une preuve de ma sincérité.

- De… de quoi !

Arashi le dévisagea sans y croire. Il se foutait encore d'elle là ?

- De ma sincérité, répéta patiemment Greed.

- Je rêve ! De la sincérité de quoi ? De votre sincérité à vouloir me détruire complètement ! A me voir ramper devant vous comme un chien !

- De la sincérité de mes sentiments, la corrigea t il.

La jeune femme en resta sans voix. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur la sienne en un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime.

Arashi réagit enfin. Elle repoussa l'homonculus et s'enfuit en courant vers la porte. Il la laissa partir, bras ballants.

- Est-ce que je m'y serais mal pris ? murmura t il tristement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi courait, empruntant rues et ruelles au hasard. Les mots de Greed résonnaient sans fin à ses oreilles, la nuit qu'ils avaient vécu se déroulait à l'infinie sous ses yeux. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Comment pouvait il oser lui faire ce coup là, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un pont, tête baissée. La pluie s'était mise à tomber doucement, berçant son cœur par sa régularité effrayante.

- Colonelle !

Arashi releva la tête et observa ses subordonnés, yeux hagards. Ils firent un pas vers elle, elle recula.

- Non… Laissez moi… NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Ils stoppèrent, étonnés et effrayés de sa réaction. Arashi regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un capable de l'aider.

- Marc… Ou es tu ? Marc, reviens je t'en prie. Marc…

Elle s'effondra en larmes en plein milieu du pont, les bras posés sur sa tête et le corps recroquevillé.

- Marc, c'est le nom de son ex mari non ? chuchota Benjamin.

Elise acquiesça en silence, le cœur serré. Enfin Arashi se releva et s'approcha du bord du pont, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Tu aimais tant te promener dehors les jours de pluie. Et c'est un jour de pluie que tu es mort. Cette pluie qui encore aujourd'hui me nargue, qui ne s'est jamais arrêtée…

Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Ca fait si longtemps maintenant que j'ai mal. Et je t'ai haï pour m'avoir laissé cette douleur. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, jamais. Et maintenant…

Elle posa sa main sur la rambarde du pont.

- Elle ne va pas sauter quand même ? s'horrifia Eric tout à coup.

Arashi se laissa basculer en avant.

- COLONEEEEEELLE !

Arashi s'était sentie tomber dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas peur, c'était son choix. Pour rejoindre Marc, pour que cette douleur s'arrête. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de ses amis, une part d'elle-même refusa ce sort. Un peu tard, comme d'habitude. Elle sentit des doigts enserrer son poignet et stopper ainsi brutalement sa chute. Suspendue dans le vide, elle observait le bitume en bas et frissonna en s'imaginant le crâne fracassé, baignant dans son propre sang. Elle leva la tête et…

- Vous !

Greed lui fit un grand sourire.

- Re salut.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Lâchez moi !

- Si je te lâche, tu meures, fit observer l'homonculus. Donc non.

Il la remonta sur le pont et l'aida à retrouver un appui ferme, mais dut la rattraper à nouveau lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

- Et bah, c'est pas la grande forme, dit il en riant.

Elle se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement. Eric, Elise, Benjamin, Lira et Cyril se précipitèrent vers eux. Les hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur l'homonculus, Elise et Lira récupérèrent leur supérieure.

- Mains en l'air, ordonna froidement Eric.

L'homonculus haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- Pas envie.

- Ce n'est pas une requête, mais un ordre. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Ben voyons.

L'homonculus se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, mains dans les poches. Les trois militaires lui tirèrent dessus, il se régénéra.

- Servent à rien vos joujoux, lança t il en éclatant de rire.

Eric jura et voulut se jeter sur lui. La main d'Arashi se posa sur son bras, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Colonelle ? Mais c'est un criminel !

Arashi acquiesça.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne dit rien. Son bras était retombé le long de son corps.

- Colonelle ? dit prudemment Eric.

- Elle s'est évanouie, murmura Lira. Le choc je pense.

Pendant ce temps, Greed s'était évanoui dans le décor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un vieil immeuble délabré : les chimères entendirent la porte d'entrée grincer et en conclurent au retour de leur patron. Celui-ci semblait à la fois contrarié et content.

- Martel ?

La chimère serpent s'approcha de lui, accompagnée de Dolchatte.

- Oui monsieur Greed ?

- Dis moi, comment est ce qu'on prouve son amour à une femme ?

La femme la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous avez plus de 150 ans et vous… me demandez conseil !

- Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que je n'étais pas très doué dans ce domaine, confessa t il sans paraître gêné.

- D'accord… Euh déjà, quelles sont vos relations avec la femme en question ?

- Je l'ai violé.

- C'est très mal parti.

- Oui je sais.

- Bien que vous vous en rendiez compte !

- Mais je peux me rattraper.

- Ca va être _très_ dur.

- Pas grave. Apprends moi ce que tu sais.

Et les voici partis sur un cours de galanterie et de comment faire pour se faire pardonner lorsqu'on a commis l'irréparable.


	6. Le pardon du temps

Arashi était restée inconsciente deux jours de suite, comme si elle refusait de se réveiller, de retrouver la réalité. Elle avait été placée sous surveillance à l'hôpital militaire, et il n'y avait rien à signaler de particulier. Pourtant, si les gardes avaient pris soin de regarder dans la chambre cette nuit-là, ils auraient remarqués que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'un léger courant d'air faisait voltiger les rideaux blancs. Une ombre se plaça entre le lit et la vitre, l'ombre de Greed. Il prit une chaise et comme les autres nuits resta veiller la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que l'aube survienne enfin, le chassant comme les rayons du jour chassent les vampires. Puis il rentrait à l'immeuble abandonné et s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, ou alors parlait à Martel. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une simple pulsion sexuelle s'était finalement transformé en un sentiment que lui-même était le premier surpris à éprouver.

- Et pourquoi un homonculus n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être amoureux ? ne cessait-il de dire à la chimère serpent.

- Mais vous ne vieillissez pas, et elle est humaine, lui faisait remarquer Martel à chaque fois.

- Oui je sais !

Cette idée le tracassait. Si Arashi était « immortelle », ou si lui redevenait humain, ça pourrait simplifier les choses. Encore qu'avant, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour lui… sans qu'il la force de préférence.

Quatrième nuit, Greed commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme. Son visage serein semblait cacher une grande souffrance, ses joues commençaient doucement à se creuser, sa pâleur s'accentuait d'heure en heure.

Elle se laisse mourir Comprit-il attristé en caressant doucement la joue de la seule femme qu'il aie jamais aimé. Comment la faire revenir ? Comment se faire pardonner ? L'homonculus inspira profondément.

- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te dire une dernière fois ce que je ressens réellement avant que tu t'en ailles. Et je veux que tu le saches, car même si tu meurs, il viendra un jour ou je te rejoindrais là-bas, ou que ce soit. Arashi, je t'aime.

Seul le murmure du vent lui répondit, comme d'habitude. Mais il se devait de continuer.

- Je sais que notre première « rencontre » n'a pas été des plus… Enfin… Mais je ne regrette pas, autant que tu le saches. Je suis un homonculus, celui de l'avidité qui plus est, et c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à dire que tout m'appartient, ou m'appartiendra. J'ai possédé ton corps, comme je le désirais, et tu t'es emparée de mon cœur, sans même l'avoir voulu. Et voila ou on en est. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, car je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Je suis mauvais, et je ne changerais même pas si tu te réveillais je le crains. Mais je t'aime. Tu es mortelle et je ne vieillis pas, mais que ne donnerais-je pas pour quelques heures volées, me retrouver près de toi, voir ton sourire et entendre ton rire… Je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est sans doute ce que tu penses. Et normalement, je ne me priverais pas pour t'y obliger tout de même. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Greed se tût un instant et réfléchit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, sa tête posée ses mains croisées.

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'accorder une autre chance ? Enfin, une chance tout court. Tu es militaire, donc nos buts ne sont pas les mêmes, mais autant que je sache vous n'êtes pas des saints dans l'armée non plus. Enfin, j'aimerais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je suis pas si méchant que ça, j'aime pas forcément tuer, et le mal est une notion tellement subjective…

Il ferma les yeux et murmura

- Rien qu'une chance… Je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi…

- Nous ne sommes pas des saints non plus, c'est bien ça ?

Greed rouvrit les yeux, à la fois surpris et heureux. Il se retint de se jeter sur la jeune femme affaiblie, et surtout il ne fallait peut-être pas déjà tout gâcher. Elle tourna lentement la tête et le dévisagea de ses yeux tristes. Son cœur se serra.

- Ce que vous me demandez va au-delà de mes forces, pour l'instant, murmura-t-elle.

Greed hocha la tête. Il le savait, c'était mort depuis le début. Il se releva en souriant.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, quand Arashi l'interpella de nouveau.

- Greed… J'ai bien dit pour l'instant. Il va me falloir un peu de temps.

Il se retourna, sans trop oser y croire.

- Et… Pourquoi tu…

- Vous êtes resté me veiller toutes ces nuits, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça en silence. Arashi ferma à nouveau les yeux.

- Laissez-moi du temps. Juste…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était déjà parti. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis trop gentille, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

La première personne vers qui Greed alla cette nuit-là fut Martel. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Dolchatte et Roa, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homonculus de l'attraper par les épaules, de la faire pivoter et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- T'es la meilleure !

Puis il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant les chimères abasourdies. Seule une personne, un homme aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux bruns attachés, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. (J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher . )

Arashi sortit de l'hôpital trois semaines plus tard. Benjamin se proposa pour l'héberger encore, mais elle refusa avec un sourire.

- Ca va aller maintenant, j'en suis sûre.

Le lendemain, elle présentait sa démission au général, qui reçut également celles de Lira, Elise, Cyril, Benjamin et Eric dans le courant de la journée. Arashi retrouva ses ex-subordonnés devant leurs anciens quartiers.

- Vous êtes fous ! les gronda-t-elle gentiment. Pourquoi avez-vous tous démissionné comme ça sans prévenir ?

- Sans vous, ça ne serait pas pareil, protesta Lira en rougissant.

- Et puis Elise et moi allons nous marier ! Clama Cyril en embrassant sa fiancée qui souriait de bonheur.

- Et vous vous souvenez qu'une fois nous avons parlé de tenir un café tous ensemble ? Rajouta malicieusement Eric. Pourquoi ne pas tenter notre chance maintenant que nous sommes tous de pauvres chômeurs ?

Arashi éclata de rire. Ses amis étaient heureux de la voir enfin gaie et souriante, sans vraiment réussir à déterminer la source de sa joie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eric, un café table trois ! Lira, l'addition de la huit ! Benjamin, il nous manque des sachets de thé vert !

- Je vais voir dans la réserve ! s'exclama le garçon en disparaissant derrière le comptoir.

La salle du café était remplie ce jour-là, comme presque tout le temps depuis son ouverture en fait, il y avait 9 mois de cela. Le midi, il faisait également office de restaurant. Arashi en était la gérante et ses amis jouaient les rôles de serveur, livreur, encaisseur et barman. Cyril et Elise s'étaient enfin mariés, Lira et Eric sortaient ensemble et Benjamin avait un ticket avec une jolie fleuriste dont la boutique jouxtait le café.

Eric revint vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret en soupirant.

- C'est dur d'avoir du succès !

Arashi sourit, Elise secoua la tête.

- Qui t'a dit de prendre ta pause toi ?

- Je suis fatigué, gémit le jeune homme en s'étalant sur le bar. Laisse-moi deux secondes de répit.

- Menteur, tu veux juste rester un peu plus auprès de Lira ! s'exclama Benjamin qui revenait avec un carton de sachet.

- Et c'est qui qui sort toutes les cinq minutes pour aller voir sa belle ? riposta Eric.

Benjamin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Arashi se montrait très indulgente avec ses employés à ce niveau, après tout ils travaillaient dur !

- N'empêche, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on aurait tant de clients ? sourit Cyril qui revenait un plateau plein de verres vides.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arashi, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était un bon nom ! Vous ne vouliez pas me croire !

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée teinta, signe qu'un nouveau client venait d'arriver.

- Tiens, notre habitué habituel, railla Eric.

Elise leva les yeux au ciel.

- On en a déjà reparlé !

- Oui je sais, je sais… C'était pas méchant.

Arashi dissimula un sourire amusé, puis se dirigea vers Greed qui venait d'entrer.

- Même table ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

L'homonculus retira ses lunettes et lui sourit.

- Même table.

Tous deux s'installèrent au fond de la salle et commandèrent un café, qui leur fut apporté par Benjamin.

- Ca bosse dur dis moi, dit-il à Arashi en plaisantant.

- C'est ma pause, riposta-t-elle en le chassant.

Greed rit.

- Je vois que le _Pardon du Temps_ est toujours aussi prisé.

Arashi but son café tranquillement. La première fois que Greed avait mis les pieds dans le café, six mois avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il s'était encore excusé, et elle l'avait invité à prendre un verre avec elle. Depuis il venait chaque jour, et c'était autant d'occasions pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il lui parlait de ses soucis avec l'armée et avec un de ses « employés » au Devil's Nest, de l'évolution de l'histoire entre Dolchatte et Martel, de ses lubies, et elle l'écoutait en souriant. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne parlait pas, il se contentait de l'observer.

- Je me demandais… commença-t-il lentement, si tu accepterais un dîner ce soir.

Arashi baissa les yeux, les joues rosies. Greed se méprit sur sa réaction.

- Je suis désolé, c'est peut-être encore trop tôt. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, j'accepte.

L'homonculus resta silencieux (deux fois de suite, c'est hyper rare), puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Je passe te prendre à 19h ?

- Pas de problème.

Puis la discussion dévia sur les problèmes que connaissaient les deux patrons avec leur établissement respectif. Greed avança sa main vers celle d'Arashi et la serra doucement. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa un peu, et elle sentit celui de Greed devenir aussi fou. Leurs regards mauve se rencontrèrent, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FIN (possible, je sais pas, on verra XD en même temps j'étais sensée faire qu'un chapitre, ça va finir par faire un roman !)_

_Alors, impressions ? Devrais-je me couper les mains pour ne plus écrire ? XD J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que la fin vous satisfera ( Oui je suis une grande romantique, et ? XD). Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire évoluer cette fic, et Greed est de toute façon un de mes personnages préférés de FullMetal (une préférence pour la version manga que la version animé ). Le personnage d'Arashi est un peu basé sur moi-même, je m'en rend compte à présent. Je suis trop gentille…_


	7. Un an a passé

_Un an a passé…_

Arashi et Greed étaient amoureux. Ils ne le cachaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas honte. Bien sûr, leur histoire n'avait pas commencé dans les rires et la joie, mais plutôt dans la souffrance et dans les larmes. Enfin, l'amour avait eu raison de la haine d'Arashi, touchée par la sincérité des sentiments d'un être inhumain dont le cœur s'était adouci au contact de la jeune femme.

Tous deux assis dans le canapé devant la cheminée où brûlait un joli feu, le bras de Greed passé autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée qui avait posé sa tête contre son torse, ils s'étaient endormis. Oh bien sûr, un homonculus n'est pas vraiment sensé dormir. Mais Greed avait changé. Non, il n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve d'immortalité et de conquête du monde. Mais en cet instant précis, il était heureux et ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester pour toujours auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qui fait que son désir de percer à jour le secret de l'immortalité s'en retrouvait décuplé.

-------------------

- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, dit encore une fois l'homonculus boudeur.

Arashi sourit, puis embrassa Greed sur le front.

- C'est pas comme si je partais au bout du monde pour cinq ans.

- Ca aurait été le cas, je serais venu avec toi. Mais ça ne change pas le problème. Je veux pas que tu partes !

Il la saisit par la taille alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.

- Je veux paaaas !

- Greed, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Il faut que j'aille au café.

- Prends un jour de congé, proposa l'homonculus avec un grand sourire.

Arashi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le gérant n'a pas de jour de congé.

- Mais justement, puisque t'es la patronne, tu peux décider de ne pas y aller ! S'exclama Greed triomphalement.

- Désolée, mais non. Il faut que j'y aille, répéta la jeune femme en se dégageant (à regret) de l'étreinte de Greed

- Et si je venais avec toi ?

- Hum… tu ne devais pas vérifier quelque chose au Devil's Nest ?

Greed soupira. Il se leva à son tour et suivit la jeune femme dans la salle de bain.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu ne veux pas de moi aujourd'hui.

Arashi sourit mystérieusement, et pour couper court à ses jérémiades l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

- Rassuré ?

- Un autre !

-----------------------

Arashi arriva en retard au café ce matin. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du _Pardon du Temps_, Martel l'attendait déjà, assise au comptoir.

- Tout est prêt ? demanda Arashi après avoir salué la chimère.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

---------------------------

Greed descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au bar du Devil's Nest. Comme d'habitude, les chimères le saluèrent respectueusement. Il se dirigea vers son canapé favori et s'y affala.

- Je vous sers quelque chose, monsieur Greed ? lui demanda la chimère qui tenait le bar.

Greed le congédia d'un signe de la main, puis bailla bruyamment.

- Pff… C'est chiant ces temps-ci.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous appelle une femme ? demanda une chimère avec de gros yeux globuleux et un sourire baveux.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se fit décapiter dans la seconde.

- Une seule remarque de ce genre et c'est le sort que je vous réserve, avertit l'homonculus en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez.

Toutes les chimères retournèrent à leur occupation avec empressement. Seul un humain eut l'audace d'éclater de rire. Greed tourna la tête vers lui.

- T'as quelque chose à dire Kimblee ?

- Il y a quelques temps, tu ne te serais pas gêné pour trouver deux superbes créatures à… fréquenter, rétorqua l'alchimiste en supportant son regard.

- Et bien cette époque est révolue, c'est tout.

L'alchimiste Ecarlate se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'homonculus, mains dans les poches.

- Et elle a quoi de plus que les autres celle-là ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

La main de Greed vira au noir. Un sourire peu engageant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Déjà elle te ressemble pas, un bon point.

Kimblee se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Homonculus raté, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Greed haussa les épaules.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, Kimblee, mais sincèrement je me demande ce que tu fous encore parmi nous. C'est fini l'époque où on s'amusait à exploser les militaires et les gens dans la rue. Et j'ai pas l'intention de revenir là-dessus.

- Cette femme doit vraiment être… spéciale, dit lentement Kimblee.

Greed surprit cette fameuse lueur folle qui dansait au fond des yeux dorés de l'alchimiste taré et fronça les sourcils.

- Je te préviens, mon petit Kimblee, si tu t'approches à plus de vingt mètres d'elle, je te tue.

L'alchimiste fit volte-face et s'éloigna tranquillement.

- Comme tu veux.

Un sourire dangereux aux lèvres, il quitta le bar.

----------------------------

Au _Pardon du Temps,_ la pancarte FERME ornait désormais la porte. Arashi s'occupait de la salle, Elise du bar, Cyril du ravitaillement et les autres de la déco tout simplement.

- Je comprends vraiment pas, râla Eric encore une fois.

- Y a rien à comprendre, bosse c'est tout, le rabroua gentiment Benjamin qui se prit un plateau dans la tête.

- Eric ! s'exclama Lira inquiète. Fais attention, tu aurais pu le blesser !

- Meuh non, il a la tête dur ce gars, répliqua son fiancé en lui donnant un baiser.

Comme d'habitude, Lira rougit, ce qui fit rire Eric.

- T'es trop mignonne.

- Pas comme un certain gars que je ne citerais pas ! s'exclama Benjamin caché derrière une chaise.

Et ainsi de suite…

---------------------------

Martel entra dans le bar et se dirigea directement vers Dolchatte.

- Ca te dirait de sortir boire un coup ? proposa-t-elle à son ami.

- Pas de souci, où ça ?

- Au _Pardon du Temps_ bien sûr.

- Je viens ! s'exclama Greed tout à coup en se levant.

Martel lui lança un regard gêné.

- Euh… Vous savez… Monsieur Greed… Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici…

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Dolchatte. Qui va tenir la boutique si vous n'êtes pas là ?

Greed les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne me souviens pas être le barman ou le videur. Cette boite fonctionnera très bien sans moi.

- Vous êtes le gérant, dit Martel en souriant. Vous vous devez de… Enfin voila quoi. Bon, on y va Dolchatte ? On pourrait peut-être inviter Roa aussi.

Greed retomba dans son canapé, bras croisés et l'air pas content. Lorsque le trio fut sorti, il explosa.

- Et depuis quand on me donne des ordres à moi ?! JE suis l'homonculus de l'avidité, JE suis le maître ! Et si j'ai envie d'aller voir Arashi, j'y vais nom de nom !

Et il sortit à grands pas, alors que les chimères cachaient un sourire amusé.

-------------------------------

Greed contemplait l'écriteau portant l'inscription FERME, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Pourquoi Arashi lui aurait menti ? Une sourde angoisse lui noua les entrailles, alors qu'il poussait doucement la porte du café. Le carillon teinta, seul bruit perçant le silence. Les tables rondes couvertes d'une nappe blanche étaient comme d'habitude parfaitement bien alignées, le bar nickel sans trace des trois chimères, ni de la barmaid.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'étonna-t-il à haute voix pour tenter de se faire dissiper son angoisse.

C'est vrai qu'il ne le disait pas souvent, mais il craignait qu'un jour Arashi ne l'abandonne pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ils avaient beau en avoir discuté une bonne cinquantaine de fois, cette idée l'obsédait toujours. Il se dirigea vers la salle du fond à pas lents, redoutant la catastrophe à chaque seconde. Catastrophe qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, sous la forme d'une peluche chat immense qui lui atterrit dans la figure.

- WAÏEUH !

- Benjamin ! s'exclama une voix sur un ton de reproche.

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé des mains.

- Menteur, railla une autre voix.

- Cyril, arrête-les ou je m'en charge.

- Tout de suite mon amour ! Les enfants, ça suffit !

- Oh toi ! Tu vas voir !

Greed écarta l'énorme chat de son visage et vit Arashi penchée sur lui, l'air inquiète.

- Ca va ?

L'homonculus resta interdit un instant. Derrière Arashi, Eric, Benjamin et Cyril avaient engagé un combat féroce (pour de faux), Lira tentant vainement de les stopper et Elise commençant à armer ses joujoux. Martel et Dolchatte riaient aux éclats, Roa était toujours dans la phase « compréhension de ce qui se passe ». Et derrière tout ce beau monde, une belle bannière avec marquée « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE IMBECILE ! » Le mot IMBECILE avait été barré et remplacé par GREED, mais bon il se lisait toujours.

- Que… Que… Comment ?

Arashi sourit tendrement. Elle l'aida à se relever.

- C'est Martel qui m'a prévenu que tu allais avoir… Beaucoup d'années !

Le regard de Greed tomba sur la chimère serpent, qui détourna la tête en sifflotant. Il sourit, puis embrassa Arashi passionnément.

- Merci.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'ai récidivé comme qui dirait . et oui, voici la suite et pas encore la fin je trouvais que Kimblee n'était pas assez intervenu! (ok je sors )**


	8. Le bonheur qui nous échappe

Après une nuit passée à se saouler, Greed n'était pas franchement d'attaque ce matin-là. Il souleva une paupière, tenta de déchiffrer l'heure sur le radio réveil et renonça bien vite. Sa main se posa à l'endroit ou était sensée se tenir Arashi, mais celle-ci était déjà partie travailler depuis bien longtemps. Il trouva un petit mot qu'il lut avec un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Bon, pas le temps de flemmarder, décida-t-il en se levant. Je vais passer au café et l'enlever pour la journée !

Il se dirigea vers la douche en sifflotant. (Mesdames, on se calme.)

-----------------

Arashi leva le nez de ses bouquins de compte après qu'Elise lui aie filé un coup de coude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

- Regarde par la vitre.

Arashi regarda droit devant elle. Son visage s'illumina.

Greed sourit en voyant qu'elle l'avait vu. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Arashi s'était déplacée et venait vers lui. Et…

Greed rouvrit les yeux, la tête dans le cirage. Il grogna, puis se redressa en se massant la nuque.

- Putain ça fait mal.

Il leva la tête et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux.

- **ARASHIIIIIIIIII !!**

**-------------------------**

De lointains murmures lui parvinrent, faisant lentement émerger son esprit des brumes de l'inconscience. Elle gémit, et sentit une chaleur intense se dégager de son bras. Elle tenta de bouger les jambes, puis les mains, mais une sorte d'entrave empêchait tout mouvement. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et se retrouva face à une grosse lampe bizarre. Elle eut peur. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle vit un homme en bleu qui l'observait sans manifester la moindre émotion. Il était brun, cheveux coupés court, des yeux bleus glace, un visage pâle.

- Ex-colonelle Arashi Tokuto, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Je suis le général de Brigade Franck Archer

Sa voix était aussi chaleureuse qu'un poisson crevé.

- L'armée a perdu une alchimiste de talent lorsque vous êtes parti. Pourtant vous auriez du savoir que nous n'allions pas rester sans rien faire.

- Pourquoi… articula difficilement la jeune femme, la langue pâteuse.

- Oui, nous savons qu'il s'est presque écoulé deux ans. Disons que nous attendions le bon moment.

Arashi battit des paupières. Il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait. Cette sensation de chaleur… Elle baissa les yeux vers son bras gauche et s'aperçut avec horreur que la chair avait brûlé. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse, et elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Elle se dirigeait vers Greed, celui-ci allait ouvrir la porte. Puis un client du bar s'était levé, alors qu'Eric lui demandait s'il désirait autre chose. Ce client avait frappé dans ses mains, et… Le bruit, les flammes. Greed étendu sur le trottoir, inconscient. Des hommes en bleus qui jaillissaient des camions._

- Bien sûr, pour cette mission, Mr Kimblee nous a été d'une aide précieuse.

Arashi tourna à nouveau la tête vers le militaire et vit l'homme qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Kimblee… L'alchimiste Ecarlate… Celui qui squattait au Devil's Nest, Greed lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Il faut dire que Greed parle beaucoup aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? souffla Arashi.

- Nous menons quelques expériences assez intéressantes, mais dont les résultats sur nos cobayes actuels ne se montrent pas satisfaisant, répondit Archer toujours d'une voix égale. Nous pensons que cela aura plus d'impact sur une alchimiste telle que vous.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, répliqua directement la jeune femme.

- La seconde raison qui nous a poussé à vous choisir, est que vous entretenez une relation proche avec un homonculus. Cela n'a pas été sans conséquence sur votre patrimoine génétique.

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Kimblee éclata de rire.

- Elle a du caractère.

Archer ne se laissa pas démonter. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Je vous laisse entre les mains de nos scientifiques. A plus tard.

- Une seconde ! S'exclama Arashi en tirant sur ses liens. Lira, Cyril, tous les autres ! Que sont-ils devenus ?!

Archer plongea son regard dans le sien, mais ne dit pas un mot. Arashi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non… Non c'est pas possible…

- Il n'y a pas de victoire sans sacrifices, dit simplement le militaire en sortant. Mr Kimblee, vous venez ?

- J'aimerais plutôt rester, assister au spectacle, répliqua ce dernier.

- Attendez ! ARCHER !!

La porte se referma, alors que plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche, le visage masqué, s'approchaient de la table d'opération ou était attachée Arashi. Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans le laboratoire des heures durant, alors que Kimblee savourait le spectacle.

-----------------------

Greed était retourné au Devil's Nest.

- _Des militaires ont surgi après l'explosion et ont emmené une femme. Je crois que c'était la patronne_

Lui avait dit une petite vieille très émotive. Deux mots s'étaient gravés dans son esprit. Explosion, militaire. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, goûtant à son propre sang

- Kimblee, où est-il ? Hurla l'homonculus à peine entré, faisant sursauter de peur toutes les personnes présentes.

- Il était là ce matin, mais depuis… lui apprit Dolchatte au bar.

Greed fracassa la porte. Ses yeux mauves étincelaient de rage.

- Ce fils de pute… Comment a-t-il osé ME trahir ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Voulut savoir Martel, alarmée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son patron.

Deux minutes plus tard, tous étaient au courant de l'histoire. Les chimères qui avaient l'habitude de se rendre au café _Au Pardon du Temps_ furent particulièrement choquées.

- Ils sont… morts ? Tous ?

Greed se tût, sourcils froncés. Il les avait oublié, les amis d'Arashi, tellement le sort de sa bien-aimée la préoccupait. La petite blonde à lunettes... Le grand brun… Tous avaient sans doute péri dans l'explosion. Et cela rendit Greed encore plus furieux, lorsqu'il songea à la douleur qu'éprouverait Arashi en l'apprenant.

--------------------------

Arashi avait perdu connaissance au cours de l'opération. Son corps entier n'était que douleur et souffrance, vu que ces bâtards n'avaient pas jugé bon d'utiliser l'anesthésie avant de la charcuter. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et découvrit non sans crainte que son bras était redevenu normal. Par contre, son corps était couvert de cicatrices. (Oui, petite précision, Arashi est nue). Elle laissa ses paupières se refermer.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Kimblee l'observait toujours. Il était plutôt impressionné de part sa résistance au traitement. Elle était restée consciente la moitié de l'opération, et s'était réveillée assez vite. Il se demandait vaguement quel genre de traitement les scientifiques expérimentaient sur elle.


	9. Et qui revient

Assis à son bureau, Franck Archer lisait le détail de l'opération. On pouvait s'attendre à de grandes choses ! Un détail retint son attention, en bas du rapport. Il leva un sourcil étonné.

- Elle était enceinte ?

------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait de nouveau. Archer entra et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui gardait les yeux fermés. Son regard tomba sur les cicatrices qui parcouraient son ventre.

- Dommage… murmura-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage de l'alchimiste.

- Mlle Tokuto…

- Je vous interdis de prononcer mon nom, répliqua Arashi sur le champ en rouvrant les yeux.

- L'opération a été un franc succès, continua l'imperturbable militaire. Mais vous auriez du nous dire que vous attendiez un enfant, nous aurions attendu sa naissance pour vous opérer.

- Que… QUE QUOI ?!

Archer sentit qu'il avait gaffé lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné et horrifié de la jeune femme. Kimblee lui-même sembla surpris.

- Elle attendait un enfant d'un homonculus ? C'est possible ça ?

- Et bien il semblerait effectivement, répondit calmement Archer.

Arashi serra les dents, luttant à nouveau contre les larmes.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Dès demain, nous commencerons les tests pour vérifier…

Mais Arashi ne l'écoutait plus, pas plus que Kimblee d'ailleurs. La jeune femme osait à peine y croire. Elle aurait pu être mère. Ce qu'elle avait toujours désirée avec Marc. Et maintenant… Elle songea à Greed, le priant silencieusement de venir la sauver. Elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer les filles fortes. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, d'une main à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle avait besoin de lui.

---------------------------------

Greed surveillait le quartier militaire du Sud. Une crainte fugace lui enserra le cœur, puis disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Son regard se fit dur, inhumain. Derrière lui, les chimères étaient déjà prêtes au combat.

- Aujourd'hui, fricassé de Schtroumpfs, murmura l'homonculus en dévoilant ses dents pointues.

Il passa en mode bouclier ultime et donna le signal de l'assaut.

---------------------------------------

Les mains de Kimblee le démangeaient. Il avait envie d'exploser quelque chose, un être humain. L'alarme qui s'était mise en route quelques minutes auparavant ne le gênait absolument pas. Un scientifique entra, tout affolé, et vérifia que les sangles d'Arashi étaient toujours bien là. Il se tourna vers l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Vite, il faut emmener le cobaye avant…

Arashi fronça les sourcils. Cobaye, c'est comme ça qu'il la considérait ? Elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle était un être humain elle aussi, qu'elle méritait quand même un peu plus de respect !

Kimblee dévisagea le scientifique, impassible. Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur les épaules de l'homme, qui commença à suffoquer, avant d'exploser tout simplement. Puis il se dirigea vers Arashi, qui aurait bien aimée devenir invisible sur le coup. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir et songea très fort à Greed.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Par ici ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

- C'est un abri ? demanda une seconde voix, un peu plus fluette.

- Normalement, oui ! Dépêche-toi !

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds noués en natte, deux mèches lui tombant devant le visage, des yeux or et portant un manteau rouge, entra, suivi d'une grande armure. Les deux stoppèrent en voyant cette scène peu banale : une jeune femme nue attachée à une table d'opération, l'alchimiste Ecarlate penché sur elle, ses lèvres posés sur les siennes. Cette jeune femme d'ailleurs, le garçon la connaissait. Il s'agissait de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat Arashi Tokuto, qu'il avait rencontré un jour à Dublith.

Arashi rouvrit brusquement les yeux à ce contact, choquée. Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, la sangle qui retenait son bras gauche prisonnier céda. Greed arriva juste à temps pour voir Kimblee se prendre la baffe de sa vie.

- NON MAIS VOUS GENEZ SURTOUT PAS !! Hurla Arashi de rage en se relevant.

Edward Elric devint rouge pivoine. Il ôta son manteau et le tendit à la jeune femme à sa demande. Greed sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers Arashi pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Arashi le repoussa gentiment.

- Une seconde Greed, j'ai quelqu'un à tuer, et après je suis à toi.

- Rien qu'à moi ? demanda l'homonculus avec un grand sourire.

- … Si t'es sage.

Arashi se tourna vers Zolf Kimblee, qui souriait en la regardant. Il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Exquis…

Arashi eut bien du mal à ne pas l'écharper sur-le-champ. Derrière elle, Edward et Alphonse avaient mis la main sur un rapport…

- Oh mon dieu ! lâcha l'adolescent blond sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-san ? demanda Al inquiet.

Revenons à Kimblee (pervers -.-) et à Arashi. La jeune femme se mordit le pouce et traça un cercle au sol avec son sang. Le sourire de Kimblee s'accentua.

- Combat d'alchimistes ? Parfait.

Il frappa dans ses mains et fit exploser le sol en même temps que le cercle alchimique d'Arashi.

-----------------------------

Franck Archer tua une chimère qui lui barrait le passage, puis descendit au sous-sol. Ils étaient là pour la cobaye, et il n'allait pas les laisser faire. Cette fille, c'était son passeport pour Central, la gloire, la reconnaissance…

- C'est… Une homonculus créée artificiellement, sans alchimie.

Greed tourna la tête vers le blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit gamin ?!

Il lui arracha le rapport des mains.

Mais pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ?? songea Arashi catastrophée en traçant à nouveau un cercle sur le sol. Elle avait beau posé ses mains dessus, aucune réaction alchimique ne s'enclenchait. Et trop pris dans le combat, Kimblee ne voyait rien. Il profita de la fumée des explosions pour se rapprocher d'elle…

Archer entra dans le laboratoire en bordel, juste à temps pour voir Kimblee poser ses mains sur le bras d'Arashi.

Greed vit aussi la scène, mais il n'était plus trop en état de réagir.

Arashi sentit des mains se poser sur son bras.

°Oho…°

Une vague de douleur la submergea, puis disparut soudainement. Elle se redressa et toussa, crachant un peu de sang par la même occasion. Face à elle, Kimblee s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts.

°Quoi qu'il lui arrive lui ?°

Pour une fois, Archer s'autorisa un sourire.

Greed se jeta sur Arashi.

- Ca va ?! demanda-t-il en la forçant à se retourner, très inquiet.

Arashi le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Nii-san !

- Oui j'ai vu Al. Elle… s'est recomposée !


	10. Et si tout recommençait

Archer s'avança dans la pièce, son revolver sorti et pointé sur Greed.

- Veuillez vous écarter du cobaye je vous prie.

L'homonculus lui lança un regard haineux.

- C'est toi qui en a fait une homonculus ?

Archer acquiesça. Arashi en resta sans voix. Elle, une homonculus ? C'était impossible, tout bonnement… inconcevable ! Un homonculus était un être mort à la base non ? Alors pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle commença à paniquer.

- Greed ! C'est … Je…

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal. Calme-toi.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Archer fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ai dit de laisser le sujet et de vous écarter.

- Avant j'ai une question, demanda l'homonculus en dardant ses yeux violets sur l'humain. C'est vous qui avez ordonné la destruction du café et la mort des employés ?

Greed sentit Arashi se raidir. Elle gardait la tête baissée, mais il sentit ses larmes atterrir sur son bras, et un murmure presque inaudible.

- Eric… Lira… Elise… Cyril… Ben…jamin…

- Et bien sûr, celui à avoir exécuté le sale boulot, c'est Kimblee, continua l'homonculus à voix basse.

Il y eut un silence, brisé soudainement par le rire de Kimblee. Un cri de rage retentit, mais pas de qui on aurait pu croire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Qu'est ce qu'un type condamné pour avoir tuer des innocents fout dans l'armée ?! Et de quel droit jouez-vous avec la vie d'autrui ?!

Edward s'était avancé vers Archer, poing de chair serré jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

- ON EST SENSE AIDER LES GENS ! PAS LES TUER !! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! PAS LES TUER !!

Greed tourna la tête vers le Full Metal Alchemist et sourit devant tant de naïveté. Lui en connaissait des belles sur les militaires.

- Excuse moi Greed…

L'homonculus faillit sursauter. Il lança n regard furieux à Kimblee, alors que celui-ci venait de poser ses mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire peu engageant.

- ENF…

Il explosa avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Arashi cria de surprise, puis de peur lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de l'alchimiste Ecarlate autour de sa taille.

- Greed !

Il se recomposa juste à temps pour voir Kimblee passer la porte avec Arashi inconsciente dans ses bras. Il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais une dizaine de militaire entrèrent dans le petit laboratoire et le mirent en joue.

- Vous… gronda-t-il en se transformant lentement. Vous allez me laisser passer. MAINTENANT !

Il se jeta sur eux, griffes en avant. Edward et Alphonse se reculèrent prudemment.

- Nii-san, la dame, il faut, commença Al inquiet pour Arashi.

Le visage de son frère s'assombrit.

- Je sais, mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

--

Kimblee remonta à l'étage en évitant tous les points chauds. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers ses quartiers et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Dans ses bras, Arashi revenait peu à peu à elle. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il sourit, puis la posa sur son lit. Il sortit ensuite, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Arashi finit par recouvrer ses sens. Elle sentit une surface molle sous elle et fronça les sourcils en comprenant ou elle se trouvait. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent, qu'elle chassa d'un hochement de tête. Elle se releva et réajusta le manteau d'Edward sur ses épaules. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à Kimblee couvert de sang et qui la regardait en souriant. Il entra dans la chambre en silence et referma derrière lui.

- Vous savez, je ne compte pas rester, dit Arashi d'un ton abrupt.

Sa tête l'élançait douloureusement. Et il y avait ces sortes de flash, ces « rappels »…

Kimblee ôta sa veste militaire et la jeta sur le bureau. Puis il s'approcha d'elle après avoir claqué dans ses mains.

- Sur le lit, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle sursauta, puis se reprit.

- Et pourquoi je vous obéirai ?

- Pour ne pas vous retrouver en pièce.

- Alors là ! Maintenant que je suis… une homonculus…

Elle prononça ses mots avec difficulté, ne se faisant pas encore à l'idée. Kimblee lui saisit les poignets violemment. Elle hoqueta de douleur.

- Non mais ça va pas !

Elle tenta de se dégager. Malheureusement, l'opération l'avait épuisé et elle n'arrivait même pas à l'ébranler. Elle en pleurait de rage.

- Lâchez moi !

- C'est ce que vous lui avez demandé ? lui demanda brutalement Kimblee.

Arashi fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu.

- De quoi ? de qui ?

- A Greed. Le soir où il vous a violé.

Arashi arrêta de se débattre. Une lueur de terreur passa dans ses yeux violets, alors qu'elle comprenait où Kimblee voulait en venir.

Pas deux fois. Elle ne voulait pas vivre le même cauchemar deux fois. Elle ne le supporterait pas cette fois. Elle hurla, elle griffa, mordit et se débattit comme une furie. Elle réussit à se libérer un court instant et à se ruer vers la porte. Il la rattrapa, enroula son bras autour de sa taille encore une fois et la jeta sur le lit. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le thorax, qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Mais il se plaça sur elle et lui emprisonna les poignets, les yeux brillant de rage.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais être aussi gentil que l'autre abruti. Vous êtes à moi et je ne vais pas vous lâcher !

Elle voulut l'insulter, mais il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arashi tenta à nouveau de se dégager. Fatigué, Kimblee rompit le baiser et la frappa violemment à la tête.

- Calmez vous maintenant, ça vaudra mieux… pour vous.

Il reprit son baiser. Sa langue était à la recherche de la langue d'Arashi, mais celle-ci gardait les dents serrées. Il fit exploser un de ses poignets et en profita pour intensifier le baiser lorsqu'elle cria.

--

Greed était sorti du laboratoire. Il rattrapa Archer dans un escalier et saisit le militaire par le col avant de lui cogner la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois de suite.

- Où est il ?! rugissait l'homonculus à chaque coup. OU EST IL ?!

Un craquement sonore retentit, et Archer s'écroula, la nuque brisée. Greed jura. Il se remit à courir, ouvrant chaque porte devant laquelle il passait. S'il arrivait trop tard…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lylia:** - En fait je me sens très chanceuse. Très très chanceuse.

**Ichihara:** - Euh oui euh non. Enfin bon, je sais c'est horrible T.T

**Greed:** - Et la suite ça va être? _Sort ses griffes de carbone_

**Ichihara:** - Euuuuh... Je sais pas, pas tuer!


	11. Brisée

Il aimait lui exploser les mains, les bras, les genoux… Il attendait patiemment que son corps se régénère avant de recommencer. Les explosions prenaient plus de temps et étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Et lorsqu'elle voulait hurler, il l'embrassait, étouffait son cri, empêchait quiconque d'entendre son appel à l'aide. A califourchon sur elle, il riait, alors qu'à nouveau son poignet explosait. Il passa ses mains sur son corps, déclanchant de mini explosions partout où ses doigts frôlaient sa peau. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit auquel il ne touchait pas, c'était son visage. Car il aimait voir sa souffrance, car il aimait voir le sang qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

Arashi pleurait. Ses souvenirs se superposaient au présent. Parfois elle avait l'impression de voir le visage de Greed, puis il s'évanouissait. D'autre fois encore, elle voyait Marc à travers ses larmes. Puis à nouveau le visage de Kimblee qui s'imposait à elle.

Elle était fatiguée de lutter, fatiguée de devoir pleurer, fatiguée de sentir son cœur se briser à chaque fois. Il s'en rendit compte et un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ôta son T-shirt par gestes lents, et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment, ce n'était pas de la peur, juste de la terreur pure.

--

Greed n'avait pas de cœur. Il n'était pas humain. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis sa « venue au monde ». Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ses joues étaient trempées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa poitrine se serrait à un endroit bien précis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Comme il n'avait jamais connu la peur, comment aurait-il pu la reconnaître ? Non pas la peur, la terreur. Et c'est ainsi que Greed comprit que depuis longtemps déjà, il avait gagné une âme. Et cette âme était sur le point de se briser.

Il finit par s'arrêter, appuyé contre un mur, le souffle court et les yeux qui lui piquaient. Où était il, cet enfoiré de première ? Où avait-il emmené la femme qu'il aimait ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

Et Greed eut soudain l'impression qu'un camion venait de lui passer sur le corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il devinait ce que Kimblee avait derrière la tête. Il tituba, encore sous le choc.

- Oh non, oh non pas ça !

Et il se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps. Ou sinon il ne verrait plus jamais Arashi. Et si ça devait arriver, alors…

--

- Par là !

- Non par là !

- Mais non, c'est forcément… Regarde là sur le plan.

- Ah oui tu as raison. Donc par là ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arashi: - ...**

**Ichihara : - Oui je sais c'est pas très long, mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner**

**Arashi: çç**

**Ichihara: - Je suis désolée T.T**

**Kimblee: - Pas mal**

**Ichihara and Arashi: - T'APPROCHE PAS TOI!**

**Kimblee: - Si je veux d'abord**

**Greed: - AH NON! SI JE VEUX PAS! ET JE VEUX PAAAAS!**


	12. Le mot de trop

Arashi finit par fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir. Il se décolla un instant d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses jambes. Il ne cherchait plus à faire exploser son corps, non. Il avait une autre façon de la faire souffrir. Et la brûlure de ses lèvres sur sa peau la meurtrissait tellement plus que les explosions. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et effleura son ventre, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Regarde moi.

Elle garda les paupières obstinément close. Alors il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Arashi frémit.

- Regarde moi, ou ça va encore mal se passer.

Elle retint une réplique mordante et se contenta de secouer la tête. La main de Kimblee commença à descendre. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, tandis que sa langue jouait sur la peau d'Arashi.

- COUP DE PIED DE LA COLERE !!

Arashi ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise . Un homme traversa la porte et la pulvérisa littéralement. Il se releva, secoua la tête négligemment pour remettre ses longs cheveux vert en place. Edward entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur Arashi et Kimblee, interdit. La jeune femme profita de cet instant de confusion pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'alchimiste Ecarlate et se reculer dans un coin de la pièce. Le garçon aux cheveux vert lui sourit.

- Salut l'amie.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Edward vint se placer devant elle pour la protéger.

- Tu la touches pas, tu l'approches pas, tu la regardes même pas !

- Oh, un nabot qui veut me donner des leçons ? Que c'est original.

- QUI EST UN MINISCULE NAIN AU PAYS RIQUIQUI DES NABOTS LILLIPUTIENS ?!

- Bon et toi, t'es quel pêché ? demanda l'homme au tatouage d'ouroboros tatoué sur la cuisse en ignorant superbement le blond surexcité.

Arashi le dévisagea son comprendre.

- Vous êtes… homonculus ?

- Bah ouais. Je suis la Jalousie, Envy.

L'homme fit une courbette et se redressa, un rictus sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

- Bon alors t'es qui la frangine ? La nouvelle Lust ?

Kimblee qu'on avait pas vraiment entendu jusque là éclata de rire. Arashi se laissa glisser contre le mur, mains plaquées contre les oreilles.

- LA FERME ! TAISEZ VOUS !

- La Luxure, ça te caractérise bien pourtant, non ? répliqua Kimblee d'une voix doucereuse.

Edward lança un regard noir à l'alchimiste.

- Vous n'avez pas à lui parler comme ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Cette femme n'est rien d'autre qu'une…

- Qu'une ?

Kimblee se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête et dévisagea Greed derrière lui, impassible. Les lèvres de l'alchimiste Ecarlate s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel.

- Rien qu'une pute. Satisfait ?

Edward avait volé le drap du lit pour le passer à Arashi, qui finissait de se couvrir lorsqu'elle vit Kimblee s'écraser contre le mur, tout à côté d'elle. Envy le rejoignit bien vite, sans même comprendre pourquoi il avait mérité un tel traitement.

- JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SES PUTAINS D'EXPLOSIONS A CE CONNARD DEGENERE !!

Arashi s'écarta précipitamment, alors que Greed se jetait à nouveau sur Kimblee, griffes en carbone prêtes à lacérer l'alchimiste. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vivement, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau.

- Viens on décolle, lui dit simplement l'être aux cheveux verts en lui indiquant la sortie du pouce.

Il la saisit par le bras et commença à la traîner à sa suite. Et avant qu'Edward puisse intervenir, ou même Greed, Arashi craqua. Elle siffla trois coups brefs. Envy se retourna, surpris, et fit la connaissance de son poing.

- Vas y tout seul enfoiré !

Elle se redressa fièrement et affronta le regard meurtrier de l'homonculus, qui essuya un filet de sang coulant d'entre ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, la frangine ?

- De un, je ne suis pas votre frangine ! De deux…

- Elle est avec moi !

Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour des épaules d'Arashi, et la joue de Greed vint frôler la sienne. Il sourit d'un air inquiétant, et Envy jura entre ses dents.

- Ca va pas se passer comme ça le traître !

Il courut vers la sortie, bondissant au dessus d'Edward qui s'était décalé pour tenter de l'arrêter. Kimblee avait lui aussi disparu, se créant une porte de sortie en explosant le mur dans son dos. Dolchatte apparut, accompagné de Roa et Martel. Sa peur se transforma en soulagement lorsqu'il vit Arashi et Greed, tout deux sains et sauf, puis en gêne lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas très vêtue. Il se détourna carrément, les joues rouge brique, lorsque Greed embrassa Arashi doucement.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il alors que sa tête se déposait au creux de son cou.

Arashi ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue.

- Je veux rentrer, Greed.

L'homonculus hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Edward qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Merci petit.

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT !! Et de rien. Je signalerai le comportement de l'alchimiste Ecarlate dans mon rapport et il sera arrêté.

Arashi lança un regard empli de gratitude à Edward, qui rougit légèrement.

- Merci.

Puis Greed la souleva doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homonculus et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Pour une des dernières fois de sa vie, le sommeil la prit.


End file.
